


Tender lovin

by FantasiaGolwyn



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 12:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14237526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasiaGolwyn/pseuds/FantasiaGolwyn
Summary: Negan final made some time for his favorite wife, decided to have her spend the night for some tender loving.( Warning this is a drawing with porn in it )





	Tender lovin

**Author's Note:**

> Wished I had more time to work on this but my computer did not like Photoshop being open.


End file.
